3-Acetyl-3,4-dehydropiperidines and related structures have been synthesized for study of the acetylcholine receptor. Arecolone and (-)-ferruginine methiodides are potent nicotinic agonists in the rectus abdominus muscle assay. 2-Aryl-benzoates of piperidinyl and dialkylamino alcohols are active antiepileptics in the MES assay.